


An Impossible Truth

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is Space Jesus, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Prompt Fill, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), fuck you Gardulla, offends religious majority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Anneke Redbloom was not a human, but she was almost certain that they could not reproduce asexually.So what her friend Shmi was claiming should have been impossible.
Relationships: Shmi Skywalker & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 21
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	An Impossible Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 30th Banned Together Bingo prompt. I honestly wasn't sure if I was actually going to get to this point, and without the one month extension, I don't think I would have. By my own records, I should qualify for the Above and Beyond badge when the event closes, and I think that even if not all of my stories are accepted, I have certainly gone above and beyond. I'm super proud of accomplishing this, and I will certainly be taking part again if we get Banned Together 2021!  
> For the final prompt, I chose 'Offends Religious Majority.' I think that this fic fits this censorship justification because Shmi Skywalker is very clearly a metaphor for the Virgin Mary, but is not a Woman of God(TM) or a virgin.  
> Truly, I am doing the work of the devil.  
> Hiss.

It was not uncommon for the women in Gardulla’s Menagerie to share their small beds with one another. For warmth on bitter desert nights, for pleasure, or simply for comfort did not matter, so long as their activities didn’t keep the other women in the barracks-like room from sleeping. So, when Anneke woke to the soft sound of familiar footsteps and an additional body slipping beneath her blanket, she just moved enough to give Shmi room and draped one long lek over the human woman’s back. Shmi tucked herself under Anneke’s chin wordlessly in just the way that she had since she was a little girl who hardly spoke a word of Basic and missed her mother.  
  
It was certainly unusual for Shmi, now a woman grown, to seek Anneke’s comfort, especially during the hottest of Tatooine’s blazing seasons, but Anneke would never turn her away.  
  
“You’re the only one who believes me.” Shmi whispered into Anneke’s neck. Anneke pulled Shmi even closer as she shook. Not crying, no one could spare the water for tears during the desert summer, but the desperation was there even if the tears were not.  
  
Anneke didn’t have to ask Shmi what she was referring to. The poor woman had become the source of all the gossip among Gardulla’s household the previous day, when the true cause of her debilitating illness had been found. Gardulla never hosted events during the hottest months, the staff were bored, and Shmi Skywalker, confined to the palace and coming into contact with no one besides those already inside the property for the past four months, was two months pregnant.  
  
When Shmi’s few friends closed ranks while the rumor mill spun around them, Shmi swore on every god she could name that she had no idea how this possibly could have happened.  
  
“There is no father,” she had repeated until another dizzy spell sent Shmi burying her face in her bedding. Anneke, Jayanti, and Chasata spent the remainder of the day taking shifts keeping Shmi hydrated while the other two worked double to make up for their friends and Xunaka, a silvery zabrak, made excuses for the missing slaves.  
  
“Do you believe me?” Shmi’s small voice pulled Anneke back to the present. “I haven’t been with anyone, no one has-“ Anneke filled in that blank on her own, “Not since the season started, I swear!”  
  
“Shhh, _keella_ , you’re alright, but people are sleeping.” Anneke said, keeping her lek over Shmi’s hip as a comforting weight while she rubbed circles into her back with one hand. Shmi took a shaking breath and quieted.  
  
“Chasata wanted to know who had hurt me, and Jayanti said that I didn’t have to keep secrets, but you’re the only one who doesn’t think I’m lying. There is no father.” Shmi said, hugging onto Anneke so tightly that it was nearly painful. “You’re the only one who believes me.”  
  
Did Anneke believe Shmi?  
  
The question struck her suddenly, and Anneke found that her first instinct was to say no. Anneke was by no means an expert on human biology, but as far as she knew, it was impossible for them to reproduce on their own. And yet-  
  
“I believe you. I promise. I know you would never make something like this up.”  
  
And that was the only truth that mattered, wasn’t it? If Shmi had been sneaking around with a partner, she would have told Anneke that she had found someone who made each day hurt less. If someone had laid hands on Shmi, she would have confided so that Anneke could use what little sway she had to keep the bastard as far away from her friend as possible. Shmi simply had no reason to lie about something to this degree.  
  
“If you say that there is no father,” Anneke said, stroking Shmi’s hair, “then there is no father. And it won’t matter one bit. This baby will have all the Aunties they could ever hope for, and a mother who loves them fiercely, alright?”  
  
Anneke Redbloom had not seen much of the universe, but she was certain of one thing- stranger things had happened before, and would happen again, so she believed Shmi Skywalker.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the story of how Anakin Skywalker got his name.


End file.
